What? of course NO!
by darkness.shipping
Summary: YU-Gi-Oh! PWP, one short. Jou membacakan puisi buatannya di depan kelas sebagai hukuman karena lupa mengerjakan tugasnya. Bagaimanakah isi puisinya sehingga Otogi dapat menggodanya? COMPLETE, R&R?


**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Rate: K+

Genre: ?(tidak yakin), romance?

Tittle: **What? Of course no!**

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Warning: PWP, OOC

(A/N: Dulu waktu sekolah, perbendaharaan dalam puisiku tidak begitu bagus. Jadi mohon maaf jika tidak begitu romantis)

* * *

Kaulah mimpiku..

Kaulah hidupku..

Ketika aku menatap bola matamu yang berwarna biru penuh keindahan menatapku, kurasa jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak sesaat. Terlena.

Kau tersenyum kepadaku dengan senyuman yang paling menawan.

Rambutmu yang berwarna cokelat tersibak oleh angin sangat lembut terurai.

Wahai pujaan hatiku...tiada pernah hatiku terombang-ambing, untuk menetapku hasratku kepadamu.

Setiap kupandang dirimu, hanya ada perasaan kasih sayang yang tulus di dalam hatiku.

Kuharap kita akan selalu bersama. Selamanya...

_**Katsuya Jounouchi**_

Selesai Jou membacakan puisi yang dia buat. Dia mulai tersenyum malu-malu dan melirik teman-temannya. Yugi mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya ka atas, Honda hanya meringis sedangkan Anzu menahan tawanya sambil tersenyum.

Jou kemudian melirik wajah guru Sastra-nya. Dia dapat melihat raut wajah gurunya menunjukkan dia cukup puas dengan hasil usaha muridnya.

"Baiklah Nak Katsuya," guru yang bernama ibu Misa itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan telunjuknya. "Saya cukup terkesan dengan hasil puisi ini, dan.." dia menatap Jou tajam. "Jika Anda lupa mengerjakan tugas Anda sekali lagi, maka saya tidak akan hanya memberikan hukuman ringan seperti ini. Apakah Anda sudah mengerti?" Jou mengangguk. Dia kemudian menyerahkan kertas yang dia pegang untuk ditandatangani sebagai bukti. "Nah, Anda dapat kembali ke tempat duduk Anda dan kita akan melanjutkan apa yang terakhir kita pelajari minggu kemarin."

Jou mulai berjalan menuju ketempat duduknya. Ketika melewati Honda, mereka saling menepukkan tangan.

Jou kemudian duduk. Dia tidak sadar ada seorang yang memperhatikannya.

_._._._._._._._-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saatnya jam makan siang~

"Jou, tadi sangat bagus sekali~" Yugi Menepuk lengan Jou. Mereka berlima duduk di satu meja. Otogi yang berada dikelas lain juga ikut. Jou dan Honda duduk bersampingan sedangkan sisanya diseberang meja.

"Hei, memang ada apa?" Otogi memasukkan pudingnya kedalam mulut.

"Jou dapat nilai yang cukup bagus untuk hukuman yang dia dapat." Anzu menjelaskannya dan membuat Jou besar kepala.

Jou kemudian tertawa renyah. "Haha, apa kau mau melihatnya?" Walau Otogi tidak menjawab, Jou langsung mengambilnya dari saku jaketnya.

'Heh, dia membawanya?' Otogi hanya menghelai nafas kemudian menerimanya. "Lalu, apa tugas yang kau terima Jou?" Dia bertanya ogah-ogahan sambil melirik untaian kata-kata yang tertulis di kertas itu.

"Menulis puisi romantis untuk seseorang yang ada di kelas." Honda yang menjawab. "Coba kau tebak siapa yang dimaksud Jou~" Honda kemudian mengunyah donatnya.

'Kaulah mimpiku...

..bola matamu yang berwarna biru..

..rambut yang bewarna cokelat..

….'

'Oh, aku tahu siapa yang dimaksud.' Otogi melirik Anzu, tapi tiba-tiba terpikir sesuatu di benaknya dan Otogi tersenyum. "Yah, menurutku kata-kata ini cukup romantis, walaupun akan lebih romantis jika aku yang menulisnya."

"Ya ya ya," Jou memutar bola matanya.

"Apa kau menulis puisi ini untuk Seto Kaiba?" Semua kegiatan berhenti. Honda hampir tersedak donatnya. Yugi membuka mulutnya ketika Anzu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Terlihat raut keterkejutan di wajah Jou.

"A..apa? Tentu saja bukan!" Dia jadi agak bergetar. "Kenapa kau menyimpulkan seperti itu setelah membacanya?"

Yugi kemudian memandang Jou dan Otogi. Dia dapat melihat kalau Otogi hanya bercanda. Yugi menggeleng. Ketika dia akan berbicara, dia menjadi tersadar.

'Benar juga, yang ada di dalam tulisan itu juga dapat disebut ciri-ciri dari Seto Kaiba.'

"Bu, bukan!" Jou berteriak lagi. Hal itu membuat Otogi tertawa terkekeh. Memang menyenangkan memanipulasi seseorang.

"Tenang Jou, aku hanya bercanda." Dia mengembalikan kertas itu dan melihat Jou mengambil sambil cemberut. "Aku tahu yang kau maksud adalah Anzu." Dia kemudian melirik ke atas. "Tapi sepertinya Kaiba juga dapat masuk ke dalam tulisanmu itu." Otogi menyeringai.

"Puh!" Jou memasukkan kertasnya kembali kedalam saku kemudian berdiri dan mulai berjalan.

"Jou!" Anzu berteriak. Tetapi Jou telah menghilang di belokan.

_._._._._._._._-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Cih! Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang!" Jou berteriak kesal. 'Aku berpikir jika menujukan untuk Anzu, aku tidak perlu merasa malu karena kami adalah teman, tapi ternyata..' Dia berjalan di lorong sambil memaki. Semua yang sedang tidak beruntung berada disekitar lorong menjauh darinya sambil menggeleng.

Jou kini keluar dari gedung sekolah. Dia ingin tempat yang tenang dan mulai berjalan kesamping sekolah. Jou teringat disana terdapat pohon rindang dan dia ingin mendinginkan kepalanya. Dia tidak marah pada Otogi, tetapi, hanya saja..

Jou berhenti. Kenapa disaat dia sedang tidak ingin menemui orang itu dia malah bertemu dengannya? Kaiba sedang duduk bersandar dan mengetik di bawah pohon dimana Jou berencana untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Dan sialnya, mata Kaiba sedang bergerak dari tatapan sebelumnya dan kini memandang lurus dirinya.

Jou berdiri dengan merasa tidak nyaman. Mereka hanya berjarak empat meter.

"Puisi yang aneh..."

Jou dapat mendengar kata-katanya.

"Heh, apa maksudmu?" Jou menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

"Oh," Kaiba kembali memandang layar _notebook-_nya. "Kau dapat mendengar apa yang kukatatan. Pendengaranmu ternyata cukup baik."

"Bukan!" Jou tiba-tiba berteriak. "Yang aku maksud dalam puisiku tadi Anzu, bukan kau Kaiba!" Dengan itu, Jou langsung berbalik dan lari.

Kaiba hanya terdiam tanpa dapat berkata apapun. Dia melihat Jou yang berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Ditutupnya layar _notebook-_nya.

"Tentu aku tahu, bodoh." Kaiba tersenyum. Dilihatnya jam tangannya. Jam istirahat hampir berakhir. Saatnya kembali ke dalam kelas. 'Hm..walau kau dapat lari saat ini, kita juga akan bertemu di dalam kelas. Katsuya Jounouchi.'

**Fin~**

**

* * *

**

Hoho, bagaimana? Bagaimana? Endingnya akhirnya terpikir seperti ini.

Cerita kali ini PWP(Prolog, What Prolog?) jadi langsung di inti cerita.

Semoga ceritanya tetap dapat dimengerti dan terimakasih telah membaca.

Review?


End file.
